Forsaken
by Betakuecken
Summary: Hm.. es ist ein Drama! Hauptsächlich geht es um Severus, der mit seiner Vergangenheit konfrontiert wird. Allerdings wird das nicht nur sein Leben verändern, sondern auch das einer anderen Person... Fortsetzung: Hope?, wird demnächst folgen!


**Forsaken**

Severus saß in seinem Büro in Hogwarts und kontrollierte gerade Schulaufsätze, als eine Eule am Fenster klopfte. Stirnrunzelnd öffnete er das Fenster und ließ das Tier herein. Die Eule setzte sich auf den Schreibtisch und streckte das Bein aus, an dem ein Umschlag hing. Sev nahm ihn ab und drehte ihn einmal. Es war kein Absender vorhanden.

Vorsichtig öffnete er den Brief und entnahm ein Bild, wie es schien. Ein flaues Gefühl entstand in seinem Magen und er drehte das Bild um, damit er die Vorderseite sehen konnte. Ein Zettel klebte darauf und verbarg das darunter liegende. Eine Nachricht prangte auf dem weißen Papier:

Grimauldplace 12 Heute, zweiundzwanzig Uhr

Das Beunruhigendste war, dass er diese Handschrift kannte. Sie war leicht nach links gelehnt und das P hatte immer so einen dämlichen Schnörkel. Wieso jetzt? Nach so langer Zeit? Severus löste den Zettel mit der Nachricht und was er dann sah, ließ seinen Atem stocken. Zitternd starrte er auf das Bild, das darauf zu Boden fiel. Am Liebsten hätte Severus es verbrannt, aber er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass das nicht so leicht war. Es würde sich wieder regenerieren und ihm unmissverständlich klar machen, was Sache war. Aber welchen Grund gab es nach fast zwanzig Jahren, damit wieder anfangen zu wollen? Es graute dem Mann und er sank fertig in seinen Stuhl zurück. Was passierte, wenn er heute Nacht nicht dort erscheinen würde?

Nein, er wollte da nicht hingehen. Unter keinen Umständen! So blieb er also in seinen Räumen und legte sich schlafen.

Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht, aber Severus lag noch immer wach. Sorgen und Ängste wüteten in seinem Inneren. Was konnte er wollen? Diese Frage stellte sich über alles andere.

Ein Geräusch ließ ihn aufschrecken.Ein Blick zum Fenster sagte ihm, dass eine zweite Eule da war. Severus erhob sich und öffnete. Wieder war es ein unbeschriebener Briefumschlag.Er holte einen Zettel - eine kurze Nachricht - hervor und ein Schauer jagte seinen Rücken herunter.

„Nein...", kam das geflüsterte Wort.Dieses Mal war es eine Drohung:

Komm her, wenn dein Geheimnis eines bleiben soll. Sonst wird es sehr unangenehm...

Severus wusste nicht, ob der andere wirklich sein größtes Geheimnis kannte.. Aber, wenn dem so war, dann musste er es bewahren. Noch durfte niemand wissen, was die Wahrheit war. So zog er sich also an und nahm sich etwas Flohpulver aus einer Schale.

„Grimauldplace 12!"

Er trat nur kurz darauf aus dem Kamin im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens. Das Haus lag still, als wäre zur Zeit niemand hier. Langsam suchte er sich den Weg ins Wohnzimmer. Er hatte gerade zwei Schritte hinein getan, als sich plötzlich ein Paar Arme um ihn legten. „Da bist du ja.. Nächstes Mal kommst du gefälligst gleich, wenn ich dich rufe."

Damit wurde Severus grob herum gerissen und hart legten sich Lippen auf seine. Fordernd küsste ihn der andere und bahnte sich den Weg in Severus´ Mundhöhle. Er wehrte sich, doch er war der körperlich Unterlegenere. „Na, na, kleine Hure, nichts da. Wenn du dich wehrst, könnte ich es mir überlegen und nicht so sanft sein.."

Kalt und drohend hatte die Stimme geklungen und Severus wusste, dass sein Gegner es ernst meinte. Welches Geheimnis..?", fragte er, als er wieder zu Atem kam. Ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen lag auf den Zügen des Mannes, was man von ihm absolut nicht kannte. Genauso lag es mit dem Rest seines Verhaltens.

„Harry."

Die Antwort bestand aus einem einzigen Namen, sagte jedoch für den Tränkemeister unendlich viel aus. „Was weißt du?", fragte er aber weiter. „Alles. Du, Sirius Black.. die Potters..."

War Severus sonst schon blass, so konnte das nun nicht mehr in Worte gefasst werden. Schockiert musste er feststellen, dass das bestgehütetste Geheimnis seines Lebens, plötzlich von diesem Mann gekannt wurde. Eine Tatsache, die er ausnutzen würde. So, wie er ihn schon zur Schulzeit mit allem, was er in die Hand bekommen hatte, quälte. Nein, man hätte ihn nie für einen Gryffindor gehalten.

„Warum sagst du es dem Jungen nicht? Hat er kein Recht, zu erfahren, wer sein Vater ist?" Schwer schluckte Severus. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ist ja auch egal. Wenn du schön mitmachst, dann bin ich ruhig. Und niemand wird etwas erfahren. Aber, wenn nicht..."

Offen stand der Satz im Raum. Das hielt den Größeren nicht davon ab, sein Opfer zum Sofa zu drängen und ihm nebenbei die Robe grob vom Leib zu reißen. Severus biss die Zähne zusammen. Er wollte das alles nicht, doch was tun? Und wieso war hier am Ferienanfang niemand?

Hände fuhren mittlerweile harsch in seinen Schritt und packten zu. Gequält stöhnte Sev auf. „Das gefällt meinem Flittchen doch, oder?", hauchte die Stimme des anderen kalt an seinem Ohr. Das Hemd verlor auch gleich die Knöpfe und landete auf dem Boden. Kühle Luft strich über den Oberkörper des Schwarzhaarigen und die rauen Hände rieben über seine Haut. Unangenehm wand sich Severus unter dem anderen, kam aber nicht frei.

Wieder wurde er hart geküsst und musste die Zunge in seinem Mund ertragen. Etwas, das er nur seinem Partner freiwillig gestattet hatte. Langsam traten Tränen in die Augen des sonst so gefühllosen Mannes. Nie wieder würde er Sirius in die Augen sehen können.

Und Harry? Nein, ihm auch nicht.

„Du bist immer noch so schön wie damals, Severus. Und sicher auch noch so geil.." Oh ja, Severus wusste, was das hieß und was jetzt kommen sollte. Er hörte den anderen einen Zauber nuscheln und dann war seine restliche Kleidung verschwunden. Der andere rieb sich an seinem Oberschenkel und stöhnte auf. Gleichzeitig fasste er nach seinem Glied und begann es zu reiben.

Severus hasste sich dafür, dass sein Körper ihn verriet und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Niemals wollte er zeigen, dass er Lust empfand. Warum, verdammt, konnte der nicht einfach alles schnell hinter sich bringen? Stattdessen sorgte er dafür, dass auch er selbst zum Höhepunkt kam. Ja, sein Peiniger wusste, dass ihn das noch weitaus mehr demütigen würde.

Kleiderrascheln und nackte Haut traf auf seine. „Oh ja, das ist schön, nach so langer Zeit. Ich glaube, wir werden uns öfter amüsieren. Freust du dich auch darauf?" Die Frage war rein rhetorisch und so machte sich Severus nicht die Mühe, zu antworten. Er versuchte krampfhaft sich gegen die Gefühle zu wehren.

Doch er riss überrascht die Augen auf, die er zuvor zusammen gekniffen hatte, als er spürte, wie sich das Sofa veränderte und nun ein Bett hier stand. Ein weiterer Schwenker des Zauberstabes und seine Arme und Beine waren an je eine Ecke gefesselt. Nun vollkommen ausgeliefert, musste er alles über sich ergehen lassen.

Das Gesicht des anderen überzog ein freudiges Lächeln, das schon an Wahnsinn reichte. Was hatte er vor? Die Frage beantwortete sich, als Severus im Halbdunkel des Raumes, ein längliches Gerät sah. Sein Peiniger hielt es sehr sichtlich für ihn, in der Hand. Dann fühlte er etwas Glitschiges an seinem Po und kurz darauf wusste er, was genau sein Gegner dort hatte.

Severus wimmerte gedämpft auf, als der andere ihm rücksichtslos den Vibrator einführte. Augenblicklich wurde die höchste Stufe eingestellt und dann machten sich die Hände an seinem Glied zu schaffen. Schoben irgendetwas darüber und kurz darauf merkte er, dass es sich um einen Ring handelte. Er kannte dieses Teil von damals, doch hatte er ihn nie gefesselt und auch nicht dieses Ding in seinem Hintern benutzt.

Seine Erregung staute sich und es wurde schmerzhaft. Immer wieder unterdrückte er einen Schrei, wenn ihn eine Welle der Lust überrollte, ihn aber nie zum Höhepunkt kommen ließ. „Was denn? So ungeduldig, kleine Hure?" Fahrig wanderten die Hände wieder über Severus Körper und hinterließen eine unangenehme Gänsehaut und Ekel.

„Weißt du, mir ist gerade eine Idee gekommen. Ich mache dich zu meinem Eigentum, ich werde dich brandmarken!" Panisch riss der Schwarzhaarige die Augen auf. Noch saß sein Peiniger neben ihm und betrachtete gierig das Bild, welches er ihm lieferte. „Soll ich den Ring weg machen?"

Die Frage verlangte nach einer Antwort und das wusste Severus, denn sonst würde es noch schlimmer werden. „Ja." „Haben wir da nicht eine Kleinigkeit vergessen?" „Ja, Herr.", rang er sich ab.Niemals würde er den anderen als seinen Herrn akzeptieren. „Brav, kleine Schlampe."

Der Ring entfernte sich und Severus konnte nicht verhindern, dass er erleichtert seufzte.Doch das hatte eine fatale Folge. Heiße Striemen hinterlassend, knallte eine Peitsche auf seine Brust. Drei, vier, fünf Hiebe. Schreie des Schmerzes konnte er nicht verhindern. Und das war es auch, was sein Gegner von ihm verlangte. Schwäche, Unterwürfigkeit.

Severus presste gequält die Augen zu und versuchte weiter krampfhaft gegen die Gefühle anzukämpfen. Schmerz und Lust fegten durch seinen Körper und am Liebsten wäre er einfach tot und begraben. Der andere saß inzwischen zwischen seinen Beinen und bewegte den Vibrator schnell und rücksichtslos in ihm. Er konnte fühlen, wie sich das Blut einen Weg über seine Haut suchte. Ein Finger, der es auffing und der Mund, der es genüsslich von diesen leckte.

Dann verschwand das vibrierende Gerät und wurde augenblicklich mit einen harten Stoß ersetzt. „Oh, jaaaa! Immer noch so geil und eng!" Schnell begann der Mann sich in Severus zu bewegen. Missachtete dabei die Schmerzensschreie seines Opfers und erhöhte das Tempo.

Sein Schwanz stieß immer wieder brutal und tief in den nachgiebigen Körper, der dazu verdammt war, dies alles zu ertragen. Das Blut mehrte sich und tränkte das Laken. Severus Unterlippe war blutig gebissen, damit er nicht zu laut schrie und den anderen damit noch weiter antrieb. Diese Demütigung und der Schmerz waren heiß und zuckten durch seinen Körper.

Tränen liefen unaufhaltsam über sein Gesicht und seine blasse Haut wirkte beinahe transparent. Endlich, nach einer Ewigkeit, kam der andere in ihm und sackte auf den Unteren. „Das war gut, Flittchen. Das machen wir jetzt regelmäßig." Ein listiges Grinsen erschien und er zog sich zurück.

„Hat es dir gefallen?" Severus schüttelte trotzig den Kopf. Nein! Das würde er niemals sagen, nie! Das gefiel seinem Peiniger nicht und wieder traf ihn die Peitsche. Dieses Mal aber nicht nur auf der Brust, sondern auch auf dem Rest seines Körpers. Nach den ersten zehn Hieben spürte er nichts mehr, erst, als der elfte Hieb in seinem Schritt landete, entwich ihm ein Schrei.

„Also?" Erneut ein Kopfschütteln, schwach, aber da. Und die Schläge gingen weiter. „Meine kleine Hure, du wirst ewig mir gehören, vergiss das nicht!" Die blutige Peitsche fiel mit einem leisen, dumpfen Geräusch zu Boden. Dann hob der andere seinen Zauberstab und veränderte den Schürhaken des Kamins etwas.

Ein Feuer entstand und Severus konnte sehen, wie der Haken dort in die Hitze der Flammen gelegt wurde. „Gleich, meine kleine Nutte.." Fast schon zärtlich fuhr ein Finger über die tränenfeuchte Wange. Sein Peiniger leckte sich über die Lippen. Dann erhob er sich wieder und besah sich den Schürhaken.

„Nun denn, wollen wir doch einmal sehen, wo wir dieses hübsche Symbol platzieren." Scheinbar überlegend, umrundete der andere Mann das Bett. Severus beobachtete ihn und die kalte Angst und Panik kämpften in seinem Inneren. Er würde ihm tatsächlich ein Zeichen einbrennen, dass ihm ewig die Erinnerung daran gab, was passiert war. Und es war nicht das erste und letzte Mal...

Sein Peiniger war stehen geblieben. Er packte ihm wieder hart in den Schritt. „Wie wäre es hier?" Weit öffneten sich die Augen des Schwarzhaarigen. „Oder doch nicht..." Dieses Mal verbiss er sich einen Seufzer. „Aber hier!"

Damit malte der andere einen Kreis auf der Haut am Hüftknochen. Und noch bevor Severus verneinend den Kopf hatte schütteln können, brannte sich das Eisen in seine Haut. Der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch lag schwer in der Luft um sie herum. Severus schrie und versuchte sich zu befreien, doch der andere hatte einen steinernen Griff und entließ ihn nicht. Und auch die Fesseln hielten Severus zurück.

Die Tränen rannen wieder und der glühende Schmerz zuckte in seinen Nerven. „So, und wenn ich dich das nächste Mal rufe, dann komm gefälligst sofort!" Hoch aufgerichtet und schon längst wieder bekleidet, stand der Mann vor ihm. Das böse Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Du fragst dich sicher, wo alle sind?"

Ein Nicken antwortete ihm, mehr brachte Severus nicht zu Stande. „Weißt du, hier ist niemand, weil wir im Fuchsbau Harrys Geburtstag feiern." Die schwarzen Augen wurden leer. Harry hatte heute Geburtstag, ja. Und er..?

„Alle sind sie da, sogar Albus. Niemand vermisst dich und Harry hasst dich... Gib doch einfach auf. Du gehörst eh mir, kleine Schlampe. Und wehe dir, du erzählst es jemanden. Du willst doch nicht, dass dein Geheimnis herauskommt?"

Damit verschwand der Mann, nach dem er das Wohnzimmer wieder in seine Ursprungsform gebracht hatte. Zurück blieb Severus Snape, Blut und Sperma verschmiert, ausgepeitscht und gebrandmarkt. Das war die größte Demütigung seines Lebens und wenn er nicht noch ein Ziel im Leben gehabt hätte, dann würde er sich dieses jetzt nehmen.

Hier saß er nun im Wohnzimmer auf den Knien und hatte die Arme um sich geschlungen. Wimmernd wiegte er sich vor und zurück, versuchte den Schmerz in den Griff zu bekommen, der ihn quälte. Nichts um sich herum nahm er wahr. So auch nicht, wie in der Eingangshalle ein grünes Feuer erschien und eine Person heraus trat.

„Wo hab ich es liegen lassen...?", flüstert eine Jungestimme. Er lief ins Wohnzimmer und stolperte dort über Stoff. Aufgehoben entpupte sie sich als Robe seines Zaubertränkeprofessors. Er warf einen Blick durch den dunklen Raum und entdeckte eine Person mit schwarzen Haaren. Augenblicklich lief er dort hin und sank vor dem Mann in die Knie.

Er konnte die Spuren der vorangegangenen Tat sehen und war im ersten Moment blass. Wer konnte das seinem Lehrer angetan haben? Wer war stark genug? „Professor?", fragte er leise.

Erschreckt hob sich der Kopf des Mannes und Tränen schimmerten auf dem Gesicht. Eine brüchige Stimme antwortete ihm: „Harry?" Es war nur ein Flüstern gewesen. „Ja. Wer war das?"

Doch der Mann ließ sich nur gegen den Jungen sinken und der legte überrascht die Arme um ihn. Mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes beschwor er eine Decke und legte sie dem Mann um. „Bitte, sagen sie mir, wer das war!"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf und klammerte sich an den Jungen. „Harry... Harry... Harry...", vernahm der Junge nur und er fragte sich, was nur geschehen war. Doch wagte er es nicht, den Mann loszulassen. Er spürte eine seltsame Vertrautheit und wollte ihm helfen. Severus wusste, wenn er Harry schützen wollte, dann musste er schweigen.

Und er musste diese Demütigungen weiter ertragen, bis es sicher genug war, dass Harry erfahren konnte, wer seine wahren Eltern waren. Doch bis dahin musste er sich diesem rothaarigen Mann ausliefern, von dem niemand auch nur ahnte, dass er eine so grausame Seite hatte:

Arthur Weasley.

Ende

* * *

Ja, ich weiß, eine absolut ungewöhnliche Geschichte von mir. Aber ich hab ein Bild gesehen und das hat mich dazu inspiriert.. 

Ich hab eh bemerkt, dass ich momentan auf den Geschmack komme, Severus zu quälen...

Ich hoffe, euch hat es gefallen!

Bye, Psycho-Puma


End file.
